wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/I
Ogary poszły w las. Echo ich grania słabło coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie utonęło w milczeniu leśnym. Zdawało się chwilami, że nikły dwugłos jeszcze brzmi w boru, nie wiedzieć gdzie, to jakby od strony Samsonowskich lasów, od Klonowej, od Bukowej, od Strawczanej, to znowu jakby od Jeleniowskiej Góry... Gdy powiew wiatru nacichał, wynurzała się cisza bezdenna i nieobjęta na podobieństwo błękitu nieba spomiędzy obłoków i wówczas nie słychać było nic a nic. Naokół stały jodły ze spłaszczonymi szczytami jakoby wieże strzeliste, nie wyprowadzone do samego krzyża. Ich pnie sinawe jaśniały w mroku. Mchy stare zwisały z olbrzymich gałęzi. Wrósłszy między głazy, w niezmierną ławicę skalisk aż do gruntowej posady serdecznym korzeniem, wszczepiając pazury pobocznych skrętów w każdy zuchelek ziemi i wysysając każdą kroplę wilgoci, wielkie jedle chwiały królewskie swe szczyty w przeciągu niejednego już wieku pomiędzy mgłami Łysicy. Tu i owdzie stała samotnica, której gałęzie uschły i sterczały jak szczeble obcięte toporem. Sam tylko jej wierzchołek jasnozielony, z szyszkami w górę wzniesionymi, niby gniazdo bocianie, bujał nad przestworem: Gałęzie świerków, na których leżała ciężka pościel śniegowa, zwieszone ku ziemi powyginały się w pałąk. Te wyciągnięte zewsząd, z bliska i z daleka, kosmate łapy w białych oponach, wyłożone jak gdyby perłową macicą, zdawały się czaić i czyhać. Radosna zieloność najmłodszych, końcowych igieł jaśniała niby wysunięte pazury. Co chwila, ulegając własnemu ciężarowi, czułe na każde westchnienie wiatru, sypały się puchy śniegowych owałów i ginęły w podścielisku na ziemi tak bez śladu jak krople deszczu w toni jeziora. Ze szczytów zlatywał pyłek ledwie dostrzegalny, tak lekki, że stał długo w powietrzu migocąc swymi kryształy, nim spłynął ku ziemi. Około południa łagodna odwilż poczęła rozgrzewać śniegi. Wskroś bladoniebieskiego przestworu płynęły białe obłoki, przeniknięte od blasku słońca. Na najwyższych, krzyżowych spławach świerków stopniały lód zamieniał się na olbrzymie krople, które w ciemnej zieleni igieł świeciły jak wielkie diamenty. Tam i sam długi sopel, zwisając ze zdrewniałego mchu, z kory popękanej i chropawej, miotał snopy zimnych iskier. Niżej, pod śniadym cieniem gałęzi był dawniejszy, ranny chłód. Niektóre młode rsioki, w sobie czerwonobrunatne, a żółtawe u szczytu, zgięte pod nadmiernym ciężarem śniegu, trzymały wysokie głowy u samej ziemi nie mogąc oderwać od niej przymarzłych gałęzi. Gdzie indziej sterczały wykroty pniów wysiepanych z ziemi przez srogie świętokrzyskie wichry, tworząc pod zaspami strachem zionące pieczary. Rafał, plecami oparty o pień grubego buka, stał bez ruchu i nasłuchiwał. Nad sobą i przed oczyma miał tęgie, powykręcane, obmarzłe gałęzie o barwie łuski okonia. Cienkie, stalowe rózgi były nieruchome, a wielki śniat, ze skrętami i kłębami jak wyprężone mięśnie człowieka, zdał się być duchem mrozu. Olbrzymi buk stał samotny, twardy i zimny, jakby nie należał do drzew. Król na Łysicy! Nie drżą przed wiatrem jego gałęzie, pień się nie schyla. Rozłożysty, nad lasy wyniesiony wierzchołek patrzy się z władczego cypliska w szerokie niziny na północ i na południe; ogląda się po górach jednoramiennych. Pustki wszędy, niwki, wsie.:. Daleko, za ostatnim wzgórzem łańcucha, za Stróżną, ciągną się w poprzek role, aż do Kraj na, aż na szczyt góry Kamienia. Odwieczny buk pamięta za wiosen swej młodości bór nierozdarty w nizinie Wilkowa, Ciekot, Brzezinek, po górach aż ku Kielcom. Zginęły za jego żywota pod siekierą dąbrowy, oschły między działkami chłopskiej nowiny mokre, zakisłe, nieprzebyte gozdy, z których się wieczne wody sączyły. Tam gdzie kosmaty rsiok wiekami rósł i gnił-wiatr po badylach świszcze. Połanki ról wżarły się w samą knieję, liszajem pełzną w strzępy jej płaszcza, z roku na rok wdzierają się wyżej aż popod szczyty zawalone głazami Psar, Radostowej... Wysycha u stóp górskich nieciecz, drzew żywicielka, zostaje grunt czerwony i szczerzy się kamieniami pod słońcem. Tylko jałowiec osłania jego nagość i rany. Już coraz rzadziej niedźwiedź ociera się kudłatym ciałem o pień starego buka; coraz rzadziej przychodzi śnić w cieniu jego gałęzi wielkorogi jeleń — i wilk-kobylarz nie tak często czatuje tutaj na dropiate jagniątka łani. Już nie świszczą ponad konarami skrzydła orłowe i sęp tylko kiedy niekiedy przylata popatrzeć z wierzchołka w zgrozie i gniewie na zniweczoną dziedzinę. Wbrew srogim myśliwskim zasadom Rafał zeszedł był ze stanowiska i chyłkiem dotarł do szczytu góry. Przez chwilę stał tam u wejścia na gołoborze i, przejęty głuchą trwogą, patrzał w to miejsce, gdzie wiedźmy, strzygi, błędnice zlatują się o północku i gdzie się ukazuje sam Zły. Gładkie boki olbrzymich złomów kwarcytu iskrzyły się w słońcu ziarnistym szkliwem, jakby sam mróz. Obmarzłe kije, sterczące spod śniegu, były podobne do broni wykutej z kryształu. Stare jodły rzucały cień na połowę urwiska. Wróciwszy na swe miejsce młody myśliwiec wytężył słuch... Gdy go do ostatniej granicy na zwiady posłał, łudziło mu się, że i las z nim razem słucha. Cisza była wciąż ta sama, głęboka, głęboka, zaiste niezgruntowana... Ale oto z krańców leśnych wypłynął gnuśny powiew, ze snu twardego obudzony szept, tchnienie rzewne, przeciągłe długo wstrzymywanego oddechu puszcz łysogórskich. Szczyty drzew pochylały się przed nim jakby we czci, gdy płynął w bory ów śpiew niewysłowiony. Brzmienie jego, ledwo wydobyte z nicości, jak płaczem cichym zdradzone wyznanie wzruszeń przedwiecznych, jako jęk bez nadziei, szło z samotni leśnych pó wtóre, po trzecie i, sącząc się cichymi odcieniami dźwięków, nicestwiało w otchłani. Zdało się, że ten śpiew zaklęty, mieszkający w drzewach, coś wypomina, że woła... W jasnym powietrzu, między zielonymi kępami igieł płynął pod niebem. Knieja obejmowała go tajemniczym ramieniem swoim, puszcza go znowu brała, matka rodzona, puszcza — dusza praojcowską, puszcza — siostra-miłośnica. Zamierał jak westchnienie ów żałosny świst-poświst... Gdzie zamierał? Może na zburzyszczu wysokich skał, które się po odejściu fal i pian morza rozpadły w rumowie głazów mchami rudymi porosłe... Może w kolisku dębowych pniów, do gruntu zmurszałych, które zwartą strażą otaczają prochy z przyciesi świętej kontyny, gdzie przed wiekami Pogoda łaskawie przyjmowała obiaty... Może na czole kamiennym, na twardych piersiach bożyszcza Lelum-Polelum, które śpi w dole nieznanym, mchem tysiąca zim i tysiąca wiosen okryte, i spać będzie nikomu nie znane na wieki wieków... Może w tropach wiecznego jelenia, który między rogami nosi po lasach drzewo krzyża świętego, a ukazuje się ludziom raz na sto lat... Kiedy nadciągała z daleka owa pieśń lasów, zdało się Rafałowi, że płynąć będzie przez jego ciało tak samo jak przez drzewa. Zapominał wówczas, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Snuły się w nim wspomnienia nieujęte, niedotykalne, zamglone, przedziwnie żebrzące o pamięć. Był daleko od tego miejsca, nie pod szczytem Łysicy, na stanowisku. Był w ogrodzie swego dzieciństwa. Tajała kra i okiść wszystkiego, co rzeczywiste... Ogród zapomniany, na tyłach starego dworu. Rozłożyste jabłonie z pniami w pewnych miejscach zwężonymi od dawnych szczepień, jak butle. Pęki, bukiety różowych kwiatów... Bujny agrest, gęste porzeczki obrosły każdą drożynę. Nad wysokimi trawami, które jeszcze powleka kroplista rosa, wznoszą się śnieżnobiałe dziewicze drzewka wiśniowe. Zda się, że to chmurki wiosenne, obłoczki ranne z krańców nieba aż tu przyżeglowały i między wysokimi topolami, między starymi parkany bezradnie osiadły. Brzęczą pszczoły, osy, muchy, napełniają cały sad gwarem, a serce dla niewiadomej przyczyny czcią i grozą. Och, jakże miło, jak radośnie w tym cienistym sadzie rodzinnego domu! Za drzewami owocowymi ciągną się niedostępne zarośla, gaje wiktów i rokiciny. Na kępach, wśród zapleśniałej wody, straszą oczy kudłate wierzby o pniach spróchniałych i lesie bujnych prętów, olchy smutne, czarne z krwawymi odziemkami. Żaby kumkają w wodzie lśniącej grzybieniem i skrzekiem, a niezliczone ptaki pogwizdują. Szmer liści, pogwar owadów i ledwie dające się ująć przyciszone szepty, szmery, syki, ledwie dające się ciałem wyczuć westchnienia czy ciche jęki, jakoby mrowienie i łechtanie przechodzi w poprzek i wzdłuż.:. Mały chłopczyk, gadułka zdrowy, szczęśliwy, wesół i rozśpiewany, biegnie ścieżkami tego ogrodu. Skacze u nóg ojca niosącego nabitą strzelbę i dba o to tylko, żeby w rosach nóg nie zamoczyć. Tu rzuca mu się w oczy biedronka pełzająca po mokrym liściu, tam ślimak zaczerniał w białej rosie; promień słońca padł na pąsowy kielich tulipana, świeżo rozkwitły tego poranka... Cicho, cicho... W gąszczach rozlega się słodki i wesoły jak sama wiosna, jak dusza dziecięca, głos wiwilgi. Wtem z łoskotem piorunu wybucha strzał i huczy w drzewach. Serce drętwieje i staje w biegu. Radosne ciało całe drży... Z wyżyny wiązu rosnącego w kącie ogrodu spada trzepocąc skrzydłami złotolita wiwilga i broczy krwią mokre trawy. Ach, jeszcze widać jej otwarty dziób i straszne, przeraźliwe oczy! Słychać jej sepleniący syk, zdławiony, gdy po nią chciwie rękę wyciągnął. I nagły ów strach! Nagły, przeszywający strach, radość, zemsta, rozkosz i niewysłowiony dziecięcy ból. Trzepie się ptak i miota z boku na bok. Wstaje na nogi... Oczy jego zmętniały, kilkakroć wytężyły się jeszcze. Patrzą. Coś je zamazało, zawlekło... Kiedy to było i gdzie? Czy były naprawdę, czy mu się śniły tylko te okrutne ptasie oczy, wbite w pamięć jak gwoździe wbite w rany, które na samym początku życia istnieją? Ale oto cisza nastaje, a pospołu z nią, niby chmurki w wyżynie, inne przepływają widzenia. Las ciemny, srogi, oświetlony blaskiem księżyca. Ogromne śniegi na nim leżą, na czarnym lesie. Dzwonią janczary i echo ich odbija się w kniei jak zuchwałe wzywanie do boju. Księżyc w zimnym przestworze króluje. Źrenice nie mogą oderwać się od jego tarczy i przedziwne szepty, półsłowa, wreszcie jakieś wyrazy płyną do niego z piersi. To .bezlitosne światło woła ku sobie, wciąga na wysokość ku słodkiej harmonii, ku rozkosznym, jako ta leśna, melodiom... Ojciec lubił tamtędy jeździć, drogą "na las", mało znaną. W tych ostępach włóczyły się stada wilków. Toteż gdy wjeżdżano w posępne gąszcze drzew zwartych, podsypywano prochu na panewki dwu flint i dobywało się zza pasa podwójne pistolety. Słychać jeszcze szept modlitw matki... Dreszcz zimny do szpiku przejmuje i niby czyjeś skostniałe palce podnosi włosy na głowie. Janczary rzegoczą coraz głośniej, coraz głośniej, im dalej w knieję; wreszcie, zda się, że biją jak dzwony. Cztery konie mkną drogą, której nie przetarła sanica. Od uderzeń kopyt rozpryskują się zadmy śniegu, jak góry pytlowej mąki. Kiedy niekiedy coś pod saniami trzaska. W lesie słychać niepojęte głosy... Cały bór wre i huczy od echa janczarów. Aż oto w pewnym miejscu zasłona świerków na krótko się rozchyla: z wąskiej leśnej polanki widać górę, a na niej poszczerbione ruiny. Księżyc oświetla śnieg i lód, który na gzymsach zburzonych ścian, na krawędziach wybitych okien leży. To ruiny ariańskiego kościoła. Jaki dziwny, niespodziewany żal!... Gdzież jest ten dzień, gdzież się na wieki został?... A ta wiosenka... Po świętach Wielkiejnocy powrót z rodzicami od krewnych do domu. Jadą tą samą drogą. Wolno wlecze się bryka po korzeniach i ciemnych bagnach szlaku. Naokół las gęsty, mokry, dymiący się od pary. Wszędzie w mroku poddrzewnym Lśni stojąca woda. Oślizgłe, czarne kije ze zgniłymi gałęziami leżą w ciemnych bajorach drogi. I oto znowu ruiny ukazują się na górze. Konie wstrzymano i rodzice pozwalają dzieciom wejść na szczyt wzgórza. Brat starszy i siostry biegną na wyścigi... Niegdyś wdzierała się na tę górę szeroka jezdna droga dla landar, bryk, kutych wozów, ale już i na niej sosny wyrosły. W kolejach stoją grube świerki, na zakrętach stanęły jodły stuletnie, z przykopy biegnącej środkiem strzeliły białopienne brzozy. Las zamknął dostęp do ruin, wziął w posiadanie, co weń weszło, i na powrót stał się sobą. Już ani okien, ani drzwi. Nikt nie strzeże wyklętej świątyni, oprócz wysokich kęp ostu. Dzika róża po nagich skarpach pełza z wysoka i wyciąga kolczaste, żebracze badyle. W tym miejscu, gdzie może był ołtarz, gdzie oczy wyznawców szukały widomego znaku — czarny szkielet jeżyny. Niestrudzona woda gryzie cegłę i kamień, a mech rozsypane ich prochy grzebie pod sobą. Na zewnątrz murów, w głębi świątyńki i w lesie jakie mnóstwo podlaszczek! Ubogie kwiatuszki, siwe biedotki leśne, są jakby kroplami bladego nieba północnej wiosny, które spadły z wysoka na ziemię i rozprysły się w kształt kwiatka. Jaka rozkosz, jaka tajemnicza, niedostępna rozkosz — niby ów las... A jakie coś drapieżne, bolesne, oślizgłe od deszczów i straszliwe od echa każdego kroku w tej ruinie kościoła! Co w niej jest, co płacze i woła z ziemi za odchodzącym dzieckiem? Oczy nie mogą się z nią rozstać i nogi nie mogą odejść. Zerwane kwiecie z rąk wylatuje i w uszach odzywa się jak gdyby syk sepleniący wiwilgi zabitej w ogrodzie... Nagły, daleki, jadowity głos drgnął w lasach. Za pierwszym ozwał się drugi, rzewny i czysty niby miąższy tenor. Rafał ocknął się jak ze snu i machinalnie dźwignął strzelbę do twarzy. Po chwili oprzytomniał i napastnicze oczy w las wlepił. Pierzchły marzenia. Słońce przypiekało, wzmogły się powiewy ciepłego wiatru i ze wszystkich drzew leciały raz w raz na ziemię ogromne płaty lepkiego śniegu. — Psy gonią... — szepnął do siebie. W istocie słychać już było dźwięk dwu głosów, Niemna i Wisły, ale tak daleko, gdzieś w ciepłej kniei, na południowym stoku łańcucha gór, że tylko młode ucho mogło rozróżnić to granie. Echo płynęło z wolna, jakby w znużeniu, ale zbliżało się ciągle. Nim jedno krańców leśnych dosięgło, już płynął w pościgu rzeźwy huk niby muzyka złowroga, pełna dzikiego czaru, gwałtu i siły. Młody mężczyzna obejrzał starannie panewkę swej broni, troskliwie prżyjrzał się suchym i lśniącym ziarenkom prochu: Zaczaił się i cały przeistoczył w narzędzie śmierci. Tęsknota, jaka mogłaby zdusić życie; osiadła w jego oczach i zmieniła je we dwa pociski. Serce głośno biło w piersiach i każdym uderzeniem zdało się również czatować. Psy nadciągały bliżej; bliżej... Już można było rozróżnić same głosy. W pewnej chwili od szczytu góry dał się słyszeć tępy, jednostajny, rytmiczny odgłos biegu — duch-duch, duch-duch.... Serce w słuchającym zamarło i ustało. Trzasła w pobliżu gałązka. Przez chwilę gęściej, obficiej śnieg się posypał... Oto spomiędzy zarośli młodej świerczyny wysunęło się stado sarn, a na ich czele szedł z wysuniętą głową ciemnoorzechowy rogacz. Rafał wziął go na oko, przycisnął kolbę do szczęki i położył palec na cynglu. W tej samej chwili sarn stanął. Przednią lewą nogę podniósł, odwrócił śliczną głowę z rożkami i uważnie nasłuchiwał. Z całego stadka para szła .gęsta. Na komorę... — marzył Rafał kierując lufę pod przednią łopatkę kozła. Nagle olbrzymia czapa mokrego śniegu runęła na jego ręce, twarz, kolbę i panewkę. Pociągnął za cyngiel. Krzemień sucho trzasnął; ale iskra nie zapaliła zmoczonego prochu. Gdy młodzieniec przetarł oczy, ujrzał już tylko sarnie nogi, wytężone jak stalowe sprężyny, i białe ich "talerze". Przesadziły najwyższe stojące szczyty chojaków i znikły. Tylko te szczyty zielone i giętkie jeszcze długo drżały i kiwały się, a śnieg leciał niespokojnie z potrąconych gałęzi. Ujrzawszy, że znowu jest sam na tym miejscu, gdzie przed sekundą odbyło się coś jak misterium tajemne, Rafał ze wściekłością cisnął strzelbę w zarośla, a sam runął na ziemię dusząc się od łkania. Ocucił go strzał, po nim drugi. Jak gromy rozległy się i długo huczały w lesie. Po ostatnim dało się słyszeć z dołu, w połowie wysokości górskiej, nawoływanie: — Na-hohoho! Na-hoho! Na-hoho! Psy ucięły. Zaraz potem drugi głos, bliższy Rafała, odpowiedział jednokrotnie tym samym sposobem. Młody myśliwiec jeszcze przez czas pewien leżał na ziemi, pękając ze złości: Po chwili jednak zerwał się na równe nogi, strzepnął śnieg z siebie, odszukał w krzakach pojedynkę. Wytarł oczy i, na podobieństwo sarn skacząc przez choiny, pomknął na dół. W odległości kilkuset kroków stał nad zabitym rogaczem ogromny chłop w krótkiej brunatnej sukmanie i oglądał uważnie swoją małą fuzyjkę. — Zabiliście, Kasper! — szepnął Rafał zdyszany od biegu. — Ij... tak mi się ta nawinął... Sam nawet nie wiem, jako to być mogło. Myślałem se, że tego koziełka to przecie jaśnie panicz położy. — A kiedy nie wyszły na mnie... -rzekł Rafał, czerwony jak burak. — O, hery! Widzicież wy, moi ludzie... A na to miejsce przecie wagę miały. Nie wyszły, i pokój! A już ta pod tym bukiem niejeden wygarnął. Czasem to tam nawet dłużej przystaną i wezmą szukać wrzosu abo chwycą wargami, ile zdolą, młodych koniuszków jedli. Poszły, sobacze, bokiem... — mówił stary wyga wlepiając z jawnym śmiechem w młodzieńca swe wypełzłe oczy. W tej samej chwili jeszcze raz odezwał się w dole niecierpliwy głos: — Na-hoho! — O, nasz pan woła! -z trwogą mruknął Kacper. -Chodźwa. — A cóż zrobicie z rogaczem? — Trza go brać na ramię tytego konia!... Zabity sarn, trafiony w samo serce, leżał martwy. Dokoła niego zamróz odtajał i krople wody sączyły się ze świerkowych gałęzi. Pyszna jego głowa, rzucona bezwładnie, patrzała w Rafała umarłymi oczyma. Młodzieniec uczuł nagle poryw wściekłości, chwycił za kordelas, który miał przy sobie, i byłby zadał zdechłemu zwierzęciu cios jeszcze jeden, ale już strzelec podsadzał się pod nie. Dowlókł rogacza do sąsiednich wykrotów, dźwignął go w górę i, ująwszy rękoma po dwie jego nogi, zarzucił sobie na plecy to brzemię ze zdumiewającą siłą. Poszli na dół. Co chwila nogi ich zapadały w szczeliny między złomami brył kamiennych, w rumowiska stoku góry pod mchem ukryte. Rozwalali zgniłe pnie, miękkie jak ciasto, o próchnie rudozielonym od pleśni. Skomlenie psów w zagajnikach na dole wskazywało im drogę. Rafał, wielkimi kroki postępujący przodem, ujrzał wreszcie wuja. Chudy szlachcic, niewielkiego wzrostu, siedział w kucki nad sarną i patroszył ją. Skrwawionymi rękoma wyrywał dymiące jeszcze wnętrzności i ciskał psom. Gdy nadeszli, pan Nardzewski obejrzał się złowrogo na strzelca, zmierzył okiem rogacza i z lekka sepleniącym głosem zauważył: — Toś, kundlu, kozła musiał dla siebie zostawić... — Ale bo... — Nie wiedziałeś; prawda? że ja tu czekam na stanowisku. Gdzieżbyś ty o takich rzeczach mógł pamiętać! Żebym ja kozy po tobie strzelał, chamska szyjo! — Ale bo szły jakosi krzywo... — Krzywo szły od buka!... Łżesz! — Jeszcze, rzekę, psiedusze wiatr owieje. Wiatr szedł od Klonowa, akuratnie. Takem se ozmyślał... — Jak ja ci dam ozmyślanie, to się nogami nakryjesz! Kładź kozła! A cóż ty, Rafciu, jakoś nic nie niesiesz z Łysicy? łaskawie zwrócił się do siostrzeńca. — Nie wyszły na mnie. Słyszałem tylko, że walą za drzewami, aż ziemia stękała. — Ts... Nie przeszły koło wielkiego buka... Słyszane rzeczy!... Patrosz... — mruknął do strzelca. Gdy ten otwierał mały składany koziczek wiszący u jego pasa na rzemyku, Nardzewski spytał go opryskliwie: — Skądżeś strzelał? — A spod znaczonej jedli, kajetu stał. Wylazł mi sarn pod lufę, jakby go tam pastuch przygnał. Jeszcze ta była ścięta jedla, okrzesana, to se stanął, ma-li skoczyć. — Skądże się tam wzięła jedla okrzesana? — Skąd jedla? A to ją, wielmożny panie, ściął ten chłop z Porąbek, co to z Miemcem miał sprawę. — Nic nie wiem o żadnym Niemcu ani o sprawie. — O, dyć to we wszystkich, we wsiach gadają. — No, to i ty gadaj, kiedy wszyscy. — Dobrze. To tak było, żeby to z końca... Przyjechał chłop z Porąbek, Jamrozek ma na przezwisko, parą koni doskonałych i gołym wozem, że to tylko koła były i ozwora, w sam szczyt Łysicy po suchą jedlę, żeby ta już była dobra jedla, smolna, we wiatrach wysuszona. Robi króbki na sól-to mu potrza suchego drzewa. No, dobrze. Ściął on se jedlicę tylą co wieża na Świętym Krzyżu, odziabał wszystkie gałęzie precz, jak się patrzy. Ma se kloc tylośny, że byłby z niego wał do młyna. Wzieni mój Jamrozek rozsunęli wóz jak najdłużej, że się poślednie koła ino-ino trzymały za ozworę, sworzeń se wyrychtowali, żeby zatkać, patrzą, a tu z krzaków wyłazi dozorca leśny. Odzienie na nim zielone, na głowie ma skopeczek z jakimsi guzikiem, w ręku strzelba. Spojrzał ino raz na Jamrozka, tram opatrzył, wymierzył go jakimsi żółtym łokciem i zaczął pisać na papierze. Jak skończył, dopiero zaczął gadać do chłopa niby po naszemu, ale jakosi frymuśnie. Chłop zdjął czapkę; drapie się... Myśli se: "Źle!" Wziął do niego Miemiec szwargotać z polska, a wreszcie zawrzasnął: "Marsz do Słupia!" No, dobrze. Chłop wdział czapkę, okiełznał konie i pojechał z góry tą dróżką, co ta idzie nad strugą ku Porąbkom. Miemiec szedł przy wozie, sapał i fajkę kurzył. Jak wyszli z lasu, są ta połanki wykarczowane, a idą z pieca na łeb po górze jeden za drugim. Jamrozek zdjęli czapkę, pokłonili się i pedają: "Niechże ta wielemozny pan feśter darują..." Miemiec swoje: "Marsz do Słupia!" A no pojechali znowu noga za nogą miedzami abo i prosto bez pola. Ujechali kawałek drogi, chłop zdjął czapkę i gada: "Niechże ta choć wielemozny pan feśter wlezą na wóz, bo tak to na jutro na rano do Słupi nie zajedziewa." Miemiec se pomyślał, wytrząsnął faję i siadł na wóz. Poślednie koła były kawał od przodka. Wziął się pluder za kłonice, trzyma się krzepko, za obie. Jamrozek to samo wleźli na przodek, kulasy postawili na orczyki i zacięli szkapska, ale tak, żeby przecie poczuły. Ale cóż ta mieli jechać "do Słupia" drogą? — poszli na przełaj, a potem na ukos bez rolą, po zagonach, po skibach. Wzięły poślednie koła tyńcować na prawo, na lewo, prać z zagona w zagon, z przykopy w przykopę. Miemiec się trzyma garściami, wrzeszczy. Chłop nic, jedzie, kaj mu kazali... Co się ma oglądać? Ino sprzężaj zacina... Aż jak ta konie poszły co duchu, jak tylne koła wytną w skibę czy ta w kamień... Jakosi się Miemiec uciszył. — Jak to uciszył się? — pytał Rafał. — A ja sam tego nie wiem, bo się ta i oni, choć i Jamrozek, nie oglądali. Myśleli se: "Co mi do tego? Kazał pan feśter jechać, to jadę. I pokój." Dopiero, jak już w Porąbki wjechali, we wieś, obejrzeli się: nie masz Miemca. Zamartwili się. "Ale, pedają, noc szła — cóżem ta miał robić?..." — Któż Niemca znalazł? — spytał Nardzewski łagodniejszym głosem, puszczając kłęby dymu z krótkiej fajeczki. — A musi go ktoś znalazł, bo cięgiem po lasach łazi. Kwardy. — Dobrze wam tak, podłe chamy! — mruknął szlachcic-cały byście las wycięli! — Ij, wielmożny panie, któż ta tyli las wytnie? Nie było nas, był las, nie będzie nas, to samo las na Łysicy będzie. Jak świat światem ludzie ze solą jedzą. Trza ją w króbkach trzymać. Zawdy ludzie króbki robili, jedle na nie ścinali, a las stoi. A cóż ta dopiero za prawo ma do niego taki pluder! Las je królewski. Starostwo je i pokój. Tu my takie stada dzików gonili, jelenie my płoszyli z Lisowskich lasów aż po Siekierno... Ile razy ja tu na Łysicy niedźwiedzia widział, jakem jeszcze był małym berbeciem! Aby to jest dźwierz piekny — niedźwiedź. Abo jeleń... Mocny Boże! Jak rogi położy po sobie, jak lasem pójdzie — okropnie pieknie patrzeć! Aby tylko na świętego nie trafić... Panie, zachowajże też... — Jak to na świętego? — dopytywał się Rafał. — A to widać paniczek nie wie o naszym jeleniu...-mruknął strzelec niechętnie. — Nie wie, skoro się pyta — rzekł Nardzewski. — Ludzie gadają tacy, co widzieli... — Który widział? — A Łakomiec widzieli. Powiadają to samo o starym Szafrańcu, co miał ze sto lat abo więcej, że go to samo ślepiami widzieli. — Jakże to było? Chłop spoglądał posępnie i zwlekał. — Łakomiec nama gadali i zaprzysięgli się. Wyśli, pedają, ze swoją fuzyjczyną i stanęli na stanowisku, jak ogary pana krajczego Olchowskiego... — Aha... — wtrącił Nardzewski. — No, przecie nie ja stał, ino oni, choć ta już na Boskim sądzie, Panie świeć... Stoją se oto pode drzewem z cicha i czekają. Aże słyszą: duch-duch! Idzie. A dzień był wietrzny, ciemny. Idzie na dół po kamieniach, a przed nim jakiesi światło, tak jakby do dnia pod zimę, kiej słonie z lasu wychodzi. Zda im się pojrzeć ku niemu: widzą, idzie wolnego jeleń stary, wielki jak koń cugowy i okropnie piekny. Rogi położył... Wzieni go na oko, a prosto w łeb. Dopiero co się nie dzieje!... Trzymają kolbę przy pysku i nie widzą jelenia, tylko światło, tak jakby czerwone słonie wyszło z lasa i prosto im we ślepie lunęło. Strzelba im z rąk wypadła, a i samych łomot o ziemię. A jeleń poszedł kole nich, bokiem. Dopieroż zobaczyli, że miał między rogami krzyż złoty i że z onego takie światło w las waliło. — Duży był krzyż? — poważnie pytał Nardzewski. — Biedyć-ta duży! Pasyjka niewysoka, ino gruba na dwa palca. Dopiero mój Łakomiec za lufę i w nogi co duchu! To ich jeszcze na trzeci dzień tarmosił strach, jak se wspomnieli, że oni do takiego gada chcieli wygarnąć... A jakby go też człowiek zabił... Rany! — Ty, żebyś go i z krzyżem spotkał, tobyś nie ścierpiał. Chłop udał, że nie słyszy, i ciągnął dalej: — Tera taki psia para jedli ściąć nie da! Sadził ją tu, czy co? Nic, ino kamera. Wszystko, pada, do kamery należy. — A tak, teraz wszystko do kamery... -westchnął Nardzewski. — No, skończyłeś? Strzelec wyprostował się i wytarł ręce w śniegu. — Wielmożny panie, ony nama tu i zapolować z pieskami nie dadzą!... — To nie twoja rzecz. — A przecie gadają, że Górno, Krajno, Porąbki, Brzezinki, Masłów wszystko precz niemiecki król puścił w dzierżawę młodemu panu z Olchowa. — No, więc cóż z tego? — A to i do lasów ma wręb, choć i rządowe dozorce będą drzewa pilnowały. A on już koźlątka nie popuści — choć i jaśnie pan Olchowski. — Zobaczymy, a teraz weź no, rozpal trochę ognia. Ręce mi zgrabiały. Strzelec w mgnieniu oka wyczyścił miejsce, śnieg zgarnął, naniósł suchych żółtych gałązek jałowcu i sośniny. Skrzesał ognia i umiejętnie, szybko, z dziwną wprawą rozdmuchał płomień. Igły poczęły trzaskać i niewidoczny błękitnawy płomyczek biegał to tu, to tam po zgiętych pałąkach. Rafał pomagał Kacprowi, znosił suche gałęzie i rzucał w ogień. Stary pan siedział na wystającym głazie nieruchomy i chmurnie patrzał w ognisko. Już wtedy nadchodził szybki wieczór styczniowy. Wiatr się odwrócił i dął z północy. Z drzew nie leciały już kępy śniegu, a spadające strugi wody nagły mróz zamieniał w sople. Strzelec upatrzył młodego świerka i począł go ścinać u samej ziemi małą siekierką, którą nosił za pasem. Okrzesał prędko gałęzie, ściął wierzchołek i przygotował drąg kilkułokciowy. Wówczas związał do kupy rzemiennymi pasami przednie i poślednie nogi dwu zwierząt i drąg ów między nie wsunął. Gdy to wszystko załatwił, zbliżył się do ognia i rozgrzewał nad nim ręce. Właśnie wtedy pan Nardzewski wyciągnął z kieszeni kapciuch i nabijał "galicyjskim" tytuniem swą glinianą fajeczkę. W trakcie tej czynności, nie patrząc, podał strzelcowi dużą szczyptę tytuniu. Chłop zdjął czapkę i pięknie podziękował. Zaraz też roztarł tytuń na lewej dłoni, zwilżył go śliną obficie, ugniótł palcami i dopiero tak przygotowaną masą naładował fajkę. Potem całą fajkę wsunął w gorący popiół, pełen czerwonych węgielków. Gdy zwilżony tytuń dobrze zaprzał, wyjął fajkę z popiołu i jeden z węgielków umieścił na wierzchu. Rafał, zaciekawiony, spytał go, czemu to wszystko robi. — Czemu? A bo tak dopiero będzie prawdziwie tęgie paliwo. To je dopiero tutiun! Żeby też tak jaśnie paniczek zapróbował... Już się ta z tym nie zrównają ani debrejskie liście, ani knaster niekrajany, ani ta i nasz powszedni w obertuchach. — No, pokażcie. — Rafciu, ostrożnie! — zawołał Nardzewski. Podrażniony młodzieniec starannie otarł cybuszek i pociągnął, ale natychmiast puścił go z rąk i zatoczył się jak uderzony drągiem w głowę. Przez pewien czas tchu złapać nie mógł, a choć się wreszcie uspokoił, długo jeszcze czuł ogień w piersiach i w gardzieli. — Takie je chłopskie paliwo, jaśnie paniczku, he he... — No, dość już twego palenia. Chodźmy. Zdeptali ognisko. Strzelec chwycił jeden koniec drąga, Nardzewski drugi; schylili się obadwaj i jednocześnie, jak na komendę, podnieśli zawieszone zwierzęta. Chłop szedł pierwszy. Koniec drąga był wparty w jego ramię. Niższy wzrostem Nardzewski dotrzymywał mu kroku, choć się zataczał w prawo i w lewo. Kiedy Rafał, palony żądzą współdziałania, dopominał się, żeby mu wuj miejsca ustąpił, szlachcic go ofuknął: — Daj no pokój! Pilnowałbyś strzelby... Szli tak dość długo z góry w kierunku klasztoru. Nie dochodząc do źródła świętego Franciszka skręcono na lewo. Nardzewski ochrypłym głosem dał rozkaz, żeby stanąć, i wręczył siostrzeńcowi tak upragniony koniec pawęzu. Rafał z pietyzmem oparł go na ramieniu, ale w tej samej chwili zgiął się i przysiadł pod ciężarem. Doznał wrażenia, że mu w barach kości pękły. Ze ściśniętymi zębami, oddechem zapartym i twarzą brunatną od nabiegłej krwi, szedł jednak twardo aż do drogi bodzentyńskiej. Tam go znowu zluzował stary myśliwiec. Był już mrok prawie, gdy na skraju leśnym stanęli przed kurną chatą, zadętą ze wszech stron przez górskie śniegi. Para koni zaprzężona do prostych fornalskich sanek stała już przed niskimi drzwiami. Wwalono sarny na sanie przy pomocy oczekującego parobka i zagrodnika, i wszyscy trzej myśliwi ulokowali się jako tako w sąsiedztwie zwierzyny. Młode konie skoczyły z miejsca i poszły w górę. Śnieg po odwilży przymarzł wierzchem; okryła go śreń, cienka skorupka lodowa. Podkute kopyta trzaskały ostro w szklistą powłokę. Ogary biegły z trudem i kaleczyły się, zapadając w śniegu. Obydwa były senne, znudzone i odbywały tę podróż resztkami siły. Nardzewski podniecał je co chwila pieszczotliwymi dźwiękami, cieszył pogwizdywaniem. Za lasem, na szerokie j drodze, ciął jak kosą wiatr północny, ostry i przenikający do kości. Gdy stanęli na przełęczy, którędy szła droga, widać było na prawo i lewo ogromne przestrzenie, dwie rozległe doliny — i lasy, jak okiem sięgnąć. Jedna z tych dolin, płaska, od strony Kielc, była krajem dawno uprawnym, zaludnionym, poprzerzynanym przez olbrzymie wsie, dwory, kościoły. Druga była jeszcze starodawną głuszą. Widać w niej było siedliska na wydartych w puszczy polanach. Wsie te o nazwach leśnych, wspominających królestwo i dzieje borów, jak Brzezinki, Klonów, Wilków, Psary, Siekierno, Dąbrowa... słały w czysty lazur odwieczerza wysokie drzewa dymów. Wyniosłe góry dwoma pasmami spływały ku Łysicy i wrastały w nią, ażeby dalej iść jednym grzbietem wysokim i najeżonym skałami. Stał jeszcze po nich wszędzie las, jak władca, i rozpościerał swe panowanie. Granatowe jego łany osędziały od śniegu. Gięły się na odległych garbach gór i niby długie srebrnoszare zwoje spływały przestronnymi wąwozami ku dolinom, gdzie już osiadł zimny cień wieczora. Na krańcach leśnych rozpoczynała się dziedzina jałowcu, równie dzika i rozległa. Zasnute śniegiem jałowce zdały się być z mrozu samego utkane i tak przedziwnie złudne, jakby na nie w biały jeszcze dzień padało światło księżyca. Ta ziemia, opasana borem, skryta w jego tajemnicy, miała w sobie grozę i wspaniałą dumę. Rafał wlepił w przestrzeń oczy, widział dokładnie każdy zakąt i szczegół, ale w tej samej chwili wspominał ją i obejmował jak inną, z dziecięcych lat. Był tu dawno, dawno, wiosną... Zielone smugi łąk leżały na jego oczach i ciągnęły się ku cudnej rzece, ku Czarnej Nidzie, która ze strumieni górskich urasta. Powiał ku niemu woniejący wiatr z głębokich wąwozów Góry Radostowej, z przecudnych wąwozów, nad którymi wiszą brzozowe gaje. Chóry słowików przerywały ciszę tej nocy wiosennej, kiedy tamtędy jechał za dawnych lat z głową leżącą na kolanach matki. Teraz rozmawiał z wujem, ale jednocześnie śniło mu się, że przez tę daleką, śpiącą, martwą dolinę jedzie na dzikim koniu. Żelaznym wędzidłem rozdziera mu wargi i trzyma jego łeb zgięty ku ziemi. Jedzie ku słońcu, ku słońcu, które tarczą ognistą zachodzi za lasy błękitnawe, okiem nie dosiężone. Dalekie lasy, dalekie lasy, odwieczne... Śliskie sanice co chwila leciały w zatoki na rozbitym gościńcu, gdy konie poszły z góry. — Te, trąba! — wołał Nardzewski na furmana, gdy się sanie, zbyt ostro toczyły w wyboje. W pewnym miejscu, gdzie stało jeszcze kilkanaście sosen i buków po wyrąbanym lesie, wskazał jedno z tych drzew i rzekł: — Tu pięć lat temu zabiłem sępa. — Sępa?! — A tak. Szedłem sam z polowania. Było to jakoś na jesieni. Słońce zachodziło jak teraz. Patrzę: na buku coś się rusza. Nie chciałem oczom wierzyć... Miałem lufę nabitą lotkami. Złożyłem się i palnąłem. — Skrzydła też to miał, skrzydła! Jezus ci Maryja... -wtrącił Kacper. — Jak my go rozciągnęli na ziemi, to psy, przecie nie bele jakie, poszły w pola ze skomleniem i strąbić ich do domu nie było sposobu. Rafałowi twarz tak naziębła, że nie mógł mówić. Z gościńca skręcono na boczną, karkołomną drogę, która szła tuż nad brzegiem górskiej rzeki. Wartka woda kłębami toczyła się w obmarzłych brzegach, bijąc w tafle lodu, który żywe jej ciało schwycić usiłował. Konie chrapały i wyprężone ich nogi silnie biły kopytami w twardą drogę, żeby się na niej utrzymać. — No i cóż, Rafciu, u was tam w Sandomierszczyźnie nie ma ani takich dróg nędznych, ani takich wertepów. Prawda? Droga jak po stole... — Ale też za to lasu ani odrobiny. — Co wam po lesie! Pszenicę za to macie jak nasz bór. Jeszcze wam mało? — Już ja bym wolał tu mieszkać! Tu to dopiero życie. — Tu wolałbyś mieszkać? Co gadasz? He, bracie, tu niełatwo wysiedzieć. Tu tylko taki jak ja wytrzyma. — Już ja bym tam wytrzymał! — Tak powiadasz? — A tak. — No, no, pamiętaj sobie, żebym ja cię za słowo nie chwycił i nie osadził w tej norze. — Nic się nie boję. — Ejże!... Ale wiesz?... to mię cieszy, że matczysko będzie kontente. Co? jak myślisz? Wasze kuligi, bale czy reduty powinny dobrze wypaść. Mamy rogacza, mamy sarnę, jest w śpiżarni dziesiątek zajęcy, jest warchlak. Będzie na ten wasz wieczór?... Powiadaj krótko! Bo jak nie, to jutro od świtu idziemy w knieję. — Aż nadto, wuju. — Nadto, nie nadto. Skoro jedziesz tyli świat, to z byle czym wracać nie sposób. Niechże się i dzika okolica pochwali. Po chwili dodał: — Poczciwa Anusia... My z twoją matką najbardziej zawsze z całego rodzeństwa pałaliśmy ku sobie afektem braterskim. Trudno o lepszą siostrę. Ech, Boże miłosierny... — Gdyby to wuj zjechał do nas na ten kulig, dopiero by to mama i... tatka... — Aby za tatkę nic nie obiecuj! Z tatką to już całkiem inny sentyment. Amicus Plato... — No, niech tam, ale żeby tak wuj na ten kulig... — Zwariowałeś, dyscypulusie? Ja na kulig! Ja z Wyrw! Trzydzieści lat z domu nie wyjeżdżam, a teraz dopiero na kulig wyruszę, i to jeszcze aż gdzieś za Klimontów, we światy! Cóż ty gadasz? Raptem szorstko dodał: — Nie wyjadę. Nie, nie wyjadę. Mam dosyć! Był już mrok. W nizinie ukazały się drzewa ciemne, aleje, budynki, światełka w majątku Nardzewskiego. Wkrótce sanie pędem wjechały na dziedziniec i stanęły przed gankiem dworu. Z okien tryskało w noc rzęsiste światło. Gdy konie osadzono, z ganku i zza węgłów domu wybiegło kilku ludzi. Jedni wysadzali pana, inni zabierali się do wydobywania z sanek zwierzyny. Na gumnie panował ruch: do śpichlerza znoszono w workach omłot dzienny, zadawano bydłu słomę, koniom obrok i siano. Psy podwórzowe, jeszcze uwiązane na łańcuchach, wyły wniebogłosy, szczekały myśliwskie kundle, wyżły, jamniki. Jakiś olbrzymi kundys co chwila rzucał się do Rafała, żeby go z czułością liznąć po twarzy. — Co takie światło na pokojach? — spytał Nardzewski. — Jakisi przyjechał... — Kto przyjechał? — Miemiec czy co. Trudno go ta wyrozumieć. Przyjechali aże z samych Kielc z drugim. Tamtego furmanka powiozła do Bożęcina, a ten ostał i siedzi. Nardzewski czmychał nosem w sposób wcale niegościnny. Wreszcie nie mógł wytrzymać i popchnął pierwszego famulusa z brzegu, dodając: — Diabli cię z twoim Niemcem! Wpośród wściekle szczekającej gromady myśliwi weszli na ganek i do pokojów. Na ich powitanie wstał zza stołu mężczyzna młody jeszcze, wygolony, przystojny, ubrany z dajczerska w krótkie, czarne suknie z klapami, w grube pończochy i płytkie trzewiki. Kłaniał się zgrabnie, mierząc Nardzewskiego uważnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili rzekł, z trudem wymawiając słowa i śmiesznie je akcentując: — Czy honor mam z dziedzicem, z jegomością panem Nardzewskim? — Nardzewski jestem, do usług... Kogóż, jeśli łaska, mam zaszczyt... w tych ubogich... te... progach? — Moje miano jest Hibl. Z kieleckiego krajzamtu... — A tak... Miło mi... Raczże waszmość rozgościć się jak u siebie. Służę zaraz. Komisarz Hibl usiadł w obdartym krześle i przy blasku drgającego płomienia dwu świec łojowych, obojętnie, zimnymi oczyma przypatrywał się Rafałowi, który sam na sam zostawiony z gościem przez wuja nie wiedział, co ma robić. Nie zdjął nawet z ramienia swej pojedynki. Dopiero Kacper przyszedł mu z pomocą. Rafał usadowił się w ciemnym rogu dużej stancji i zaraz poczuł, jak mu się straszliwie chce spać. Głód skręcał mu kiszki, ale senność i nad tym górowała. Oczy chłopca dostrzegały jeszcze "Niemczyka" i płomyki topniejących świec, ale w przedziwnie wielkiej odległości... Całe stado psów wałęsało się po pokoju. Jedne z nich wskoczyły wnet na sofę przy stole i oko w oko przypatrywały się gościowi, inne rozkładały się na dobre obok wielkiego pieca. Niemen i Wisła, bohatery dnia, śmiało układły się do snu w rogu kanapki, która była miejscem spoczynku Rafała. Tymczasem Nardzewski zrzuciwszy lisiurę wyszedł z sąsiedniego pokoju w lżejszych butach i łosiej kurcie ze srebrnymi guzami. Twarz jego była czerwona i oczy przekrwione od wiatru. Siadł przy stole naprzeciwko niemieckiego przybysza. Nim znowu zaczął z nim rozmawiać, rzucił rozkaz: — Wieczerza! Kacper znikł we drzwiach wejścia, prowadzących do sieni . i kuchni na drugiej stronie wielkiego dworu. — Siadaj, Rafale — rzekł Nardzewski. Zwracając się do Hibla, przydał: — Mój siostrzeniec, Olbromski, z Sandomierskiego. Na poetyce w szkołach sandomierskich iuventutem marnuje... Gość skłonił się w milczeniu, nie podnosząc oczu. Nardzewski patrzał weń nieruchomym spojrzeniem, w którego wyrazie nie było cienia przyjaźni. — Rad bym wiedział — rzekł z cicha, uprzejmie i prawie z pokorą — czy mamy zaszczyt należeć do tej samej nacji, co waszmość, panie komisarzu, czyli też niestety... Obcy podniósł głowę. Uśmiech nieokreślony wypłynął na jego wargi. Rzekł ostrożnie, z namysłem: — Jestem w mieście stołecznym, Wiedniu, urodzony. Tam mój ojciec zamieszkały był, gdy przybył z czeskiej strony... — Z czeskiej strony? proszę... — Tak jest. My są Słowianie. — Rozumiem. — Kiedy ja byłem sześć lat stary, rodzice moi przybyli do Wschodniej Galicji i .w jarosławskim krajzamcie osiedli. Tam się wychowałem. Ojciec mój był mandatariuszem w dobrach księcia Olelkowicza. — I to rozumiem. — Teraz ja... Ja jestem prawie Galicjanin. Wiednia nie pamiętam, umiem po polsku. — Doprawdy? — Bardzo jestem przywiązany do tutejszych zachodniogalicyjskich obywatelów i do tego kraju Zachodniej Galicji. Ja do tego kraju ze Lwowa wydelegowany, kiedy po nieszczęśliwych przypadkach i smutnych zamieszkach ten kraj używać nareszcie zaczął błogiej pomyślności pod panowaniem najjaśniejszego cesarza i króla Franciszka Wtórego, zostałem. — Toś waćpan dobrze powiedział. — Bardzo to jest piękny kraj! — A tak, dosyć piękny, tylko trochę niewesoły i, jak to sam spostrzegłeś, złej konduity... — mówił szlachcic kiwając głową. — Na lepszym pożytkowaniu ról zbywa... — nieśmiało wtrącił urzędnik. — Żadne drogi tu są, osobliwie w kieleckim krajzamcie. Ach, co za drogi! Ja myślałem, że tylko w Karpackich Wielkogórach takie drogi bywają. — To są, mości panie, polskie drogi. Ale jakoś i takimi zajedzie, skoro się uprzeć. Co mówię? Wjedzie tam, gdzie, zdawałoby się, tylko czarownica na łopacie doleci... Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wkroczenie wieczerzy. Drzwi się otwarły i tłusta gospodyni wniosła salaterki z kiełbasą w zawiesistym sosie. Dwie dziewki niosły półmiski z kartoflami, suto kraszonymi skwarkami słoniny. W mgnieniu oka stół nakryto obrusem i ustawiono fajansowe, powyszczerbiane talerze. Sztućce były bardzo pospolite, w oprawie z jeleniego rogu. Gość ostrożnie zabrał się do niewielkiego kawałka kiełbasy, a resztę momentalnie podzielili między siebie myśliwi, zgłodniali po całodziennych marszach i poście. Dymiące kartofle znikły. Znikła także druga potrawa: zając pieczony na rożnie. Przy drzwiach stał wciąż strzelec Kacper i łykał ślinę, aż mu się grdyka ruszała. Zajęty był wykręcaniem ze strzelb nabojów i przemywaniem luf ciepłą wodą. Rafał, słysząc pociągającą muzykę szorowania wnętrza flint mokrymi pakułami, okręconymi o stempel, nie tknął już wina, którego kieliszek wuj mu podsuwał. Przysiadł w kucki obok strzelca i sennymi oczyma patrzał, jak czarna woda strzyka w miskę z panewek. Nudziła go rozmowa i obecność Niemca, a spać jeszcze nie było sposobu, gdyż słano mu zawsze w tym właśnie pokoju na sofie. — Waszmość dobrodziej hoduje, jak widzę, piękne psy. To bardzo piękne psy są — mówił przybysz głaszcząc z widoczną odrazą łeb Niemna, który mu poufale na kolanach łapy opierał. — A niezłe psiska. Dziś się już podstarzały, ale jeszcze z pola nie schodzą. Jeszcze i cuch, i rozum przedni mają. Osobliwie suka. Chodź no tu do pana, Wisełka. Przygarnął sukę i gładził ją pieszczotliwie. — Ona to wydaje się na oko niby melancholiczka, a to jest psisko bardzo a bardzo wietrzne i gońca pierwszej wody. I on tam, Niemen, ma ochotę i upór, ale za nią tylko poprawia. Spojrzyj no waszmość, co to za przestronne nozdrza! jakie wilgotne! Jak waści pies takim nosem wiatr weźmie, to tam już ma co trąbą podać do mózgu. A jaki za to u tego grzbiet! Bo i pieczeniasty, i długi, zważ waćpan. A za to u tej... noga. Co? Stopka podługowata, widzisz waćpan? Ona mi się jeszcze ani razu nie podbiła... — Ale! — wtrącił Kacper — gdzie się to taka suka podbije. To idzie po śniegu czy po grudzie jak ten lis. — On, choć jest pies cnotliwy, nieraz się znosi i milczkiem, zdrajca, nakłada, a ją zawsze słychać: idzie równo lasami jak dyliżans po gościńcu. Głos jak u młodej wdówki. Co ona wiatrem i prędzej, to ten musi kopytem, leniwiej, na rozum i nie tak rączo, a za nią, za nią! — To bardzo piękne psy... A czy i tamte kundle także jakie zalety mają? -z odcieniem ironii pytał Hibl wskazując wielkie, kudłate psiska pod piecem. — Tamte? A to samo psy zacne. Na dzika — jedyne! Toż zeszłego roku w samą Wilię wzięliśmy z nimi dzika prawie żywcem. — Aż tak? — dziwił się Galicjanin. — Byliśmy we dwu z tym oto strzelcem. Wyszlakował był dziki w lasach, tu na Bukowej Górze. Nocowały w małym smugu, w oparzeliskach. Poszliśmy raniuteńkiego. Puściliśmy te pieski w zagajnik. Cicho, cicho... Aż jak wrzaśnie oto ten — Rozbój: ai-ai-ai! Na oko wszystkie i zębcami! Wyganały dzika tylego jak bawół wprost na niego, na Kacpra. No, zaczął mierzyć, celować, przykładać się i, dasz waćpan wiarę? -chybił. Artifex! On i takie sztuki potrafi, choć przecie ze mną trzydzieści lat za zwierzem chodzi, a chwali się, że kszykowi, jaskółce w lot nie zborguje. A psy swoje: stanowią dzika w głębokich śniegach. Żebyś waszmość widział ten: obraz! Jeden się wszczepił w ucho, przelazł na bałyku przez bestią i wisi, ani piśnie. A ślepie u niego — żywa krew! Drugi trzyma za lewe ucho; przednimi łapami worał się w śnieg, w ziemię, i nie popuszcza. Trzeci, Kusy, dopada; dopada... Dzik toto wszystko wlecze na sobie i brnie śniegami. Ale kłem, rozumiesz to waszmość, nie może, ani-ani, bo Rozbój... Czasem tylko dmuchnie nosem albo ciapnie pyskiem... Ja tu strzelić nie mogę, bobym psa, czego Boże broń, zabił. A już wolałbym sobie w nogę palnąć niż w takiego psa. No, a dzik mi idzie w lasy i my jak głupcy za nim. Dopiero się przecie mój Kacperek odważył. Przeżegnał się i wlazł na dzika okrakiem, siadł se na nim mocno jak na koniu, obcasy wparł w ziemię. Tym oto kozikiem, co go ma u pasa, zaczął mu podrzynać gardziołek. Naśmiałem się też wtedy! Bo to jechał na dziku ze siedm pacierzy, nim mu wszystkie żyły i arterias poprzerzynał... — Szelma też to była sroga, choć i ten dzik! — westchnął Kacper. — Znalem ja się z nim! Dopadł ci mię on jednego razu na Lisowskiem, a jak mię zaorał kłem po łydach, to do samej kości mięso ozdarł, jak cygankiem, aże w kolano. Pod siebie mię przecie o mało nie wziął, ciortu brat, bom go się był bardzo przeląkł. Teraz jeszcze, jak se spomnieć, to człowiekowi seremno. A ja już bywałem pod dzikiem. Już mi ta jeden orał kożuch na plecach to prawym, to lewym kielcem, i deptał po mnie raciami: z tego wiem, co taki ma w sobie za siłę! Świnia! Ślepiem na mnie, zatracony, pojrzał tylim, jak żołędzia łupina, a krew człowiekowi w żyłach zmarzła i w gardzieli głos zatkało... Alem ja i tamtego to samo połechtał po szyjce... — Ba! my tu rozprawiamy — wtrącił Nardzewski — a waszmość, panie komisarzu, może i owo zgoła nie myśliwy? — Ja wcale myśliwy nie jestem. Gdzież czas na takie zabawy znaleźć bym mógł? Zawsze na służbie... Oto i teraz delegowany na komisją do wielmożnego pana, jako do zwierzchności gruntowej, jestem. — Do mnie? Na komisją? — Tak jest. — A w jakiejże sprawie, jeśli łaska? — Spraw bardzo wiele. — Nawet bardzo wiele. To ciekawe... — Czy mażemy zacząć w tej chwili? — Noc to... Ale proszę, proszę... — Ja przybyłem za dnia i czekałem cierpliwie. Jutro muszę jechać dalej. — Toteż ciekawie słucham. — Primo, konskrypcja dusz. — Dusz konskrypcja? Chłopskich? — Tak jest. — Słyszane rzeczy! — Baron von Lipowski, pierwszy cyrkułowy komisarz kieleckiego krajzamtu, nie mogąc sam osobiście; mnie wysyła... — A cóż waszmościom, u Boga Ojca, do moich chłopów? Urzędnik z lekka a szczerze uśmiechnął się nie podnosząc oczu. Nie odpowiedział też na to pytanie, lecz zadał inne: — Czy wielmożny pan na fundamencie dekretu ratę ofiary styczniowej dziesiątego i dwudziestego grosza na ręce egzaktora w Chęcinach, urodzonego Czaplickiego, zapłacił był? — Ratę ofiary? Cóż to za ofiara? — Po wstąpieniu wojsk Jego Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Mości w kraj tutejszy — mówił urzędnik głosem kaznodziejskim odezwę do obywatelów feldcajgmajster de Foullon z żądaniem składania ofiary bez najmniejszej zwłoki wydał był. W styczniu zeszłego, 1796 roku przez duchownych z ambon ten cyrkularz publikowany jest, a każdy pleban udzielał go obywatelom za rewersem. Czy wielmożny pan to publicandum otrzymał? — Być może. Ale ja do papierów żadnej zgoła wagi nie przywiązuję. Mnie papier potrzebny tylko na przybicie prochu i śrutu, i to jeszcze przekładam flejtuchy z pakuł nad papierowe. — Otóż, przeciw lepszemu spodziewaniu, wielmożny pan jeden z niewielu zaległ w opłacie. Nardzewski siedział na swym krześle z rękoma w kieszeniach rajtuzów. Twarz jego, schłostana przez wiatry, była teraz szkarłatna, wargi odęte. Milczał długo. — Bardzo być może... przeciw lepszemu spodziewaniu wycedził wreszcie przez zęby. — To ad primum. A teraz co do homagium. Pan baron von Lipowski, pierwszy cesarski komisarz kieleckiego krajzamtu, żebym wyraził wielmożnemu panu niezadowolenie z powodu jego absentowania się w tej tak ważnej sprawie, polecił mi był.. — Do diaska! siła grzechów, jak widzę, ciąży na moim sumieniu... — Tak jest. Wielmożny pan nie tylko nie udał się osobiście do Krakowa... — Ja do Krakowa! Ale czegóż to waszmość wymagasz ode mnie — To nie było wymagane. — Nie wymagane znowu! Więc jak? — To było oczekiwane od obywatelów. — Raz wymagane, drugi raz oczekiwane!... Ja, mości panie, trzydzieści lat z tych oto Wyrw nie wyjeżdżałem i nie wyjadę. Nie wyjadę, chociażby kije z nieba leciały! Tu siedzę, i skończona rzecz. O niczym nie wiem... A pierwszy von Lipowski komisarz... Mam już dość Krakowa — i wszystkiego świata! — To wszystko bardzo być może... — Ostatni raz byłem w Krakowie anno Domini 1768. Porachuj no waszmość, ile to lat. — Rzeczywiście — wykrztusił Hibl przeglądając jakieś papiery. — Dawne to już, ubiegłe czasy, mości panie. Jeszcześ wówczas wasze nawet Wschodnich Galicjów nie oglądał. — Wielmożny pan tam do szkół zapewne?... — mówił urzędnik segregując w dalszym ciągu stosy swych notat. — Do szkół? Ale co znowu! Ja szkoły traktowałem w Sandomierzu, w sławnym po wsze czasy kolegium ojców jezuitów, choć już z niego ani dymu, ani popiołu. Ale nie do nauk byłem stworzony. Szczerze mówiąc, ledwiem się przez infimę, gramatykę i syntaxim przebił nie bez trudu, a poetyki i retoryki owo zgoła zaniechałem. Kraków!... — mówił w zadumie — nigdy tam noga moja nie postanie. To waszmość możesz oświadczyć pierwszemu baronowi z czegoś tam kieleckiego. — Z kieleckiego cyrkułu — wyraźnie i zimno oświadczył urzędnik. — Mnie te nazwy ani pachną, ani śmierdzą... Hibl nieznacznie coś zanotował w pugilaresiku. — Powiem waćpanu-ciągnął szlachcic-czemu Krakowa nie lubię. Sam pojmiesz. — Proszę; proszę... — W młodocianym wieku osierocony przez rodziców, wzięty byłem przez opiekuna całej mojej puścizny, krajczego-Panie świeć nad jego duszą! — Olchowskiego ze szkół, gdziem się tyle że wałkonił i po wagarach chodził. Na dworze jego, w Sieprawicach, młodość strawiłem. Siostrę moją, matkę tego oto młodzieńca, wychowała nieboszczka krajczym. Pan Olchowski, jako sam człek ongi rycerski, bo z królem Janem bywał, widząc we mnie ochotę do szabli, udzielił mi błogosławieństwa w imieniu rodziców, a na znak i zakład posłuszeństwa antiquo moce kazał rozciągnąć na kobiercu i własną swą senatorską ręką wyliczył mi pięćdziesiąt batogów. Zaraz też sto obrączkowych wsypał do trzosika, dał dwu pocztowych, dwa konie wierzchowe jak diabły, ryngraf na piersi, i sam odwiózł do chorągwi pancernej, co się wówczas uwijała koło Miechowa. Wtedy oto pierwszy raz widziałem Kraków. A ostatni raz, ostatni... I niech go tam jasne pioruny spalą, cały wasz Kraków! Więcej tego wszystkiego kosztować nie myślę... Gość zaśmiał się z cicha, chytrze rozszerzając powieki. Szepnął z udanym zdziwieniem: — Dlaczego? Wielmożny pan obiecał wyjaśnić... Szlachcic słyszał ten okrzyk i widział uśmiech, ale nie zrażony mówił dalej: — Dlaczego? A no dlatego... Wytrzymałem był w tym Krakowie oblężenie pospołu z bracią z województwa sandomierskiego, krakowskiego jako też i ziemi sanockiej. Wytrzymałem dziesięcioniedzielny szturm do miasta. Byłem przytomny, kiedy nieprzyjaciel zdradą wpuszczony był do grodu, a my wszyscy sromotnie poddać się przymuszeni byliśmy. Złożyliśmy jak barany rynsztunek wojenny i dwie niedziel zamknięci w zamku krakowskim czekaliśmy na rezolucją, co tez z nami uczynią. Trzy nasze związki konfederackie, Boże mój, Panie miłosierny! rozłączono, a każdy do innej sali na zamku graf zamknąć kazał. A skorośmy do tych sal weszli, warta z ukrytych miejsc pokazała się, u drzwi i okien miejsca zajmując. Nazajutrz przyszedł placmajor z rezolucją, ażebyśmy do podróży byli gotowi. Dwustu siedmdziesięciu nas samej szlachty oficjerów w marsz wyszło przez Grodzką Bramę. A za oną bramą zastaliśmy konwój z karabinierów: Ci nas wiedli błotami i drogą złą w naznaczoną podróż. Później dopiero dano nam podwody i tak oto z wolna jechaliśmy w oczach ludzkich przez Skalbmierz, Staszów, Iwaniska... Za Staszowem idzie tam droga szeroka lasem. No, mój ta już był blisko kraj. Z dala Święty Krzyż widać... Zdarzył się był nocleg w miasteczku Bogoryi. Dokoła zajazdu, gdzie my w stajniach pokotem leżeli, warta czuwała. Wstałem ja w późną noc, przyszedłem do karabiniera pierś w pierś, gdy się nie spodział, i wziąłem mu z rąk broń siłą a w mgnieniu oka. — Spał? — cicho szepnął urzędnik. — Co miał spać?... Czuwał! — Więc jakże Szlachcic uśmiechnął się boleśnie i strzepnął palcami. — Nie pamiętam już dobrze, jak się to stało... Dość, że mię... te... puścił. Rzuciłem się we drzwi, między domostwa, wypadłem w pola i dopiero co mocy w nogach! Gwałt uczynili żołnierzykowie, dalej sypać za mną w ciemności kulami, tylko mi koło uszu gwizdały. Ręka Boska odegnała... Lasami przyszedłem do tych moich Wyrw bosy, obdarty do naga, głodny. A stanąwszy w tych progach, takem sobie rzekł: "Teraz Ci, Panie Jezu, ślubuję, że już nie wyjdę!" Otóż i siedzę jak leśny wilk. Widzisz waszmość, że jadłem dość w tym Krakowie chleba, na poły z plewami spieczonego... Zważ waszmość, że działa się ta sprawa w roku Pańskim 1768. Gdzież mnie teraz do Krakowa? Co bym tam ujrzał? — Wielkie zmiany, pożądane zmiany. Ten dzień 17 sierpnia zeszłego roku na zawsze zostanie w pamięci wszystkich, co go widzieli. Najprzedniejsze obywatelstwo Zachodniej Galicji zgłaszało się do nadwornego komisarza, pana barona Margelika, z życzeniem asystowania przy wjeździe jegomości pana hołdowniczego, księcia Auersperga. — Najprzedniejsze obywatelstwo, mówisz waszmość? Patrzajcież! — Tak jest. Nie wszyscy mogli być przyjęci, osobliwie na dzień samego wjazdu 9 sierpnia. Co to za festyn był! Szły naprzód ku miastu przez most z przedmieścia Josephstadtu... — Skąd, proszę? — Od przedmieścia Podgórze dawniej zwanego. — Dawniej zwanego!... a teraz Josephstadtu... — Cechy, korpus kawalerii, stangreci obywatelów asystujących bez koni naręcznych, berajterowie, trębacze, później szlachta polska na pięknych koniach... — Berajterowie, trębacze i szlachta polska na pięknych koniach... — Damy polskie w powozach, dwór jegomości pana hołdowniczego, wreszcie on sam — i znowu korpus kawalerii. — Piękne widowisko, przez Bóg żywy! — A w dniu hołdu! Od Pałacu Spiskiego do kościoła Panny Marii i do katedry na Wawelu— stanęła infanteria i kawaleria w prostych liniach. Wyszli mieszczanie ze swymi cechami, świeckie i zakonne duchowieństwo, deputowani z cyrkułów i wszystka obecna szlachta w paradnych strojach, dalej personel Gubernium krajowego, wszystkie urzędy, Akademia. Wszyscy uszykowali się w swych miejscach. Cisza jest, bardzo wielka cisza. Wtedy począł dzwonić na Wawelu wielki, starodawny dzwon Zygmunt. Nardzewski słuchał uważnie. Z podziwu czy zachwytu głowa jego chwiała się na prawo i na lewo, a z gardła dobywał się co chwila przemocą trzymany głos. — W wieczór — ciągnął komisarz — było całe miasto iluminowane, a w Sukiennicach książę jegomość Auersperg dał wielki bal, gdzie się aż do samego rana bawiono. Zjazd był tak wielki z obydwóch Galicjów, że Sukiennice nie mogły wszystkich gości ogarnąć. Blisko sześć tysięcy szlachty w nich się z największą radością bawiło. Przy stole były spełnione toasty z wielkim zapałem, przy odgłosie armat... Nardzewski wciąż śmiał się. W pewnej chwili mruknął nie odwracając głowy: — Zawieś mi kartę. Strzelec natychmiast porzucił rozkręcone strzelby i do wahadła zegara, który naprzeciwko miejsca, gdzie siedział Nardzewski, wisiał na ścianie, przyczepił asa żołędnego. To uczyniwszy, prędkimi kroki i z obawą, jakby się paliło, pobiegł do sąsiedniej izby, przyniósł stamtąd dwa piękne pistolety dziwerowane, z kolbami bogato srebrem nabijanymi, i położył je przed dziedzicem na stole. — Kontynuuj waszmość, jeśli łaska... Miło mi słuchać tego, co mówisz, miło mi, przez Bóg żywy! He-he... Więc tedy powiadasz jako wiarogodny świadek, że sześć tysięcy najprzedniejszej szlachty do rana z radości hulało, że te... I toasty, i okrzyki... A królewski, starodawny dzwon Zygmunt... Urzędnik zamilkł i zbladł. Oczy jego kilkakroć błysnęły złowrogo i znowu skryły się pod powiekami. Prawa ręka ociężałym ruchem skradła się w zanadrze jedwabnej sukni i wydobyła stamtąd wąski, wenecki sztylet tak szybko, że ten ruch ledwie zdołały pochwycić bystre oczy Rafała. Nardzewski ciągnął: — Mówże waszmość, miłościwy panie, z łaski swej... Niech i moje serce napoi się po brzegi radością tych dni! Ja tu w lasach, pośród wilków i lisów żywiąc, gdym rad, strzelam do tego znaku. Waszmości pewno dym prochowy nie szkodzi... Cha-cha... Na wiwat! To rzekłszy ujął pierwszy z brzegu pistolet i spojrzał w oczy Niemca. Po twarzy snuł mu się uśmiech, a spomiędzy warg wypadał szorstki ów chichot, podobny także do czkawki czy łkania. Hibl miał twarz spokojną, tylko jakby stężałą. Prawe jego oko było przymknięte i dolna szczęka nieco wysunięta. Mówił z wolna, głosem pewnym i spokojnym: — Cały ten wiekopomny akt przysięgi na wierność monarchom dynastii Habsburskiej odbył się w największym porządku. Nardzewski podniósł pistolet i strzelił. Dym napełnił pokój. Wapno przez kilka chwil sypało się ze ścian i powały. Rafał podszedł do zegara i sprawdził, że czarny znak żołędnego asa był z karty wystrzelony. Gdy się dym rozwiał i zaczął odpływać do izb przyległych, młody chłopiec ujrzał w polu odchyleń wahadła mnóstwo kul, które siedziały w modrzewiowych belkach. Niektóre były wpakowane jedna na drugą i rozpłaszczone. Komisarz nie interesował się wcale wynikiem strzału. Siedział na swoim miejscu i kiedy niekiedy machał ręką dla odpędzenia dymu. Widząc, że Kacper z pośpiechem nabija wystrzelony pistolet, mówił oschle, wyraźnie i śmiało: — Mnie dym prochowy nie szkodzi, ale może wielmożny dziedzic zaniecha strzałów. Jeszcze ważne sprawy... Podług osnowy rozkazu mej władzy ogłaszam jako zwierzchności gruntowej, że liczba dni roboczych, jakie odtąd komornicy świadczyć będą rocznie bez różnicy płci, trzynaście, a liczba dni chałupników dwadzieścia sześć wynosić ma. Chłopi posiadający grunta, o ile płacą określone podatki, pracować na rzecz wielmożnego pana nie więcej nad trzy dni w tygodniu mają. Dłużej jak ośm godzin w zimie, a dwanaście w lecie żaden pracownik w polu czy w gumnie robić obowiązany nie jest. Święto, gdy przypada w dzień pańszczyźniany, liczy się na korzyść pracowitego chłopa. — No i cóż jeszcze? — mruknął Nardzewski. — Presshafte Leute — mówił urzędnik — to znaczy podupadli na zdrowiu; starcy powyżej lat sześćdziesięciu wolni od robocizny być mają. Nardzewski znowu ujął pistolet i strzelił. Nie czekając, nim się dym rozejdzie, wyrwał broń z rąk strzelca. Ostatni słuchał tak ciekawie tego, co mówił urzędnik, że ledwie ruch pana spostrzegł. — Nabijaj! — wrzasnął Nardzewski — bo ci tu na miejscu łeb roztrzaskam ! — Żaden poddany... — Co jeszcze? Co jeszcze? — Aby żaden kmieć, skrzywdzony przez pana, żadną drogą samowładnie sprawiedliwości dla siebie forytować nie ośmielił się, rozporządzono jest, żeby do krajzamtu w Kielcach, wprost do pełnomocnego komisarza ze skargą szedł-ciągnął urzędnik głosem ochrypłym, ukryty już prawie w dymie prochowym. — Niechaj spróbuje ! — Rozporządzono dalej... — Co waszmość chcesz mówić? — z cicha, głosem suchym rzekł szlachcic wstając ze swego miejsca. -Ja tu jestem panem, ja prawem! Naddziady tu moje siedziały... Moja to jest ziemia i moi ludzie. Te Wyrwy to jest mój kraj. Mój i niczyj więcej! I przez Boga żywego tu nikt... Komisarz śmiał się. — Za Jana Kazimierza, po wojnach, przybył tu prapradziad mój, Józef, i te pustka lasami porosłe kupił za grosz w boju na kresach ranami zdobyty. Sam własną ręką, wyszorowaną w ciągu lat przez pancerz i rękawicę, karczował te role, rwał pniaki i jałowce. Sam zrównał nowiny, wyniósł kamienie. Idź waść i obacz one kamionki dokoła moich pól! Latami ten człowiek... Na tych to rolach moje chłopy siedzą. Nie miał na zawołanie najemników, a choćby i byli, to czymże by ich opłacił? Przyszli za nim ludzie bezpańscy z dobrawoli, nędzarze przymierający głodem, i za kawały gruntu, za budynki i gospodarski dobytek zobowiązali się do stałej daniny w pracy. Lepiejże im może było tułać się po słotach, nie mieć dachu nad głową? Lepiej było poniewierać się w czeladzi po dużych dworach czyli też siedzieć tu w jasnych domostwach, na świętej, pospólnej ziemi, z której nie płacili przecie pieniędzy? Żyli tu jako jedna rodzina. Babka moja, jak zapamiętam, matka i moja, Panie, świeć nad jej duszą, żona, były ich lekarkami. Spytaj waszmość, kogo chcesz, czy i ja sam, chociem człek twardy... Hibl kiwał głową. — Jeśli zagrodnik trzysta zagonów roli pańskiej posiada — mówił z uśmiechem ironii — niech płaci od każdego zagona po groszy miedzianych trzy, jak jest zwyczaj. Przypadnie za wszystką jego rolę złotych sześćdziesiąt. Rachujmy dzień roboczy najtaniej po groszy miedzianych piętnaście, przypadnie za wszystkie dni robocze w roku złotych siedmdziesiąt ośm. Dobrze mówię? — Mów wasan. — To jakże? Gdzież reszta? Kto bierze ośmnaście złotych? A przecie to nie koniec! Muszą przecie nadto stróżą po nocach odbywać, na posyłki chodzić. A daniny? Za cóż jeszcze daniny składają? Czy także z gruntu pradziadowskiego? Przecie go pracą na pańskim z czubem okupili. Dają różne gatunki zboża, dają kury, jaja, połowę miodu od pszczół, muszą znosić do dworu określoną ilość lnu, jagód, orzechów, grzybów. Nawet gdy się orzech w lasach nie urodzi, dać go muszą, bo tak prapradziadom za Jana Kazimierza dawali... Nardzewski słuchał tego wszystkiego jakby w osłupieniu. Ręce jego bezwładnie leżały na pistoletach. Rzekł spokojnie: — Skądże to waszmość wiesz? Skąd wiesz? Drażnisz mię licząc na to, żeś pod dachem szlachcica polskiego... Ale, przez Boga żywego, nie czyń tego dłużej... — Ja się broni nabitej nie boję... — rzekł komisarz z dumą, wstając ze swego miejsca. Po chwili zwrócił się do strzelca ze słowami: — Zawiadomić wójta i ławników, żeby się jutro cała wieś zgromadziła na dziedzińcu dworskim. Urzędowe rozporządzenia przeczytane będą. Ad tertium... Co do gromadzkiego śpichlerza... Nardzewski spojrzał na strzelca okropnymi oczyma i z cicha mówił: — Niech mi Jawór obębni po wsi, że jutro mają się zejść wszyscy, kto żyw. Na mój rozkaz, słyszałeś! Będzie brał karę Tomek Zalesiak za to, że się dobierał do mego lamusa. Otrzyma przy całej wsi i w oczach tego oto pana komisarza sto pięćdziesiąt miotełek brzozowych, jak za Jana Kazimierza, Michała Korybuta i innych bywało. — Oświadczam uroczyście wielmożnemu panu, że to się nie stanie — mówił komisarz. — Bić zabrania się wszelką miarą. A teraz pragnąłbym udać się na spoczynek. Szlachcic konwulsyjnie chwycił się za głowę i coś jak szczekanie wyłamało się z jego zduszonej gardzieli. Wstał ze swego miejsca i zaczął chodzić po izbie z rękoma w kieszeniach rajtuzów. Twarz jego była straszna, o kolorze dymu, który ją owiewał. Co pewien czas piersi jego jęk wstrząsał, a wargi ciskały wyrazy bez związku. Rafał w postawie siedzące j chrapał w kącie sofki, jak zarznięty. Sen jego był tak twardy, że nawet nowy strzał wuja tylko go na chwilę ocucił... Był już dzień biały, kiedy Nardzewski zaczął budzić siostrzeńca. Młodzieniec nierychło podniósł głowę. Zdało mu się, że dopiero co zasnął i chwileczkę drzemał. Ze zdumieniem też spostrzegł, że jest rozebrany i leży pod kołdrą. — No, kochanku, szkapy zaprzężone: komu w drogę, temu czas — mówił Nardzewski. — Droga daleka, dzień mały... Chłopiec wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Na dworze słychać było gwar ludzki, szczekanie psów i donośny głos urzędnika przemawiającego z ganku. Stary szlachcic chodził po pokoju szarpiąc czuprynę i wąsy. Twarz jego była szara, oczy zdziczałe. Naglił siostrzeńca do pośpiechu tłumacząc mu ochrypłym głosem, że dzień krótki. Zmusił go do prędkiego wypicia winnej polewki, otulił niedźwiedzią kiereją, wyprowadził na dwór i wsadził do szerokich sanek, naładowanych zwierzyną. Cztery dzielne konie, w lejc zaprzężone, włochate i dymiące na mrozie, niepokoiły się wśród tłumu chłopów w rudych sukmanach, bab w wełniakach i dzieci. Kiedy woźnica był gotów, Rafał uściskał wuja i zasiadł się dobrze w słomianym siedzeniu. Tak mu było żal jechać, tak niewymownie... Paliła go nienasycona ciekawość, jak w lesie, gdy się odezwał głos ogarów. Co też to będzie? Co się tu stanie? Widział rozognione twarze chłopów, błyszczące ich oczy, które nic nie dostrzegały poza figurą urzędnika. Hibl w krótkim futerku, oparty o słup ganku, coś dobitnie rozpowiadał. Nardzewski dał znak furmanowi i sanie, głośno skrzypiąc na mrozie, ruszyły z miejsca. — Przyprowadzić Zalesiaka! — krzyknął wtedy szlachcic przerywając tym sposobem wykład komisarza. Rafał nastawił ucha. — Sołtys, bębnić!... — wołał Nardzewski. Dał się słyszeć ponury, groźny głos bębna... Konie Rafała, ściągnięte długim batem, pomknęły z kopyta torem iskrzącym się od mrozu. Kategoria:Popioły